Mission Potion !
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Rater une potion, pour le grand Théodore Nott, c'est déjà grave… Mais si en plus, ça nous coince dans un endroit moldu et inconnu avec une bande de gens qu'on déteste ou méprise, c'est encore pire. Mêlez-y en plus une moldue bizarre, une épopée épique pour s'en sortir, et des personnages râleurs. Et si, contre toute attente, leur petite aventure changeait la face du monde sorcier ?
1. Theodore

Hey ! Bonjour les lecteurs ! EH OUI, JE SUIS DE RETOUR !

Voici une nouvelle histoire, dans un registre plutôt comique, pour l'ensemble. Mais il y a une trame logique, et une petite aventure à s'en creuser les méninges (enfin, j'espère)

.

**Personnages :** Théodore Nott, Zacharias Smith, Ginny Weasley, Cormac Mclaggen, Hestia Carrow, Marcus Flint et peut-être d'autres au fur et à mesure...

.

**Résumé :** Rater une potion, pour le grand Théodore Nott, c'est déjà grave… Mais si en plus, ça nous coince dans un endroit moldu et inconnu avec une bande de gens qu'on déteste ou méprise, c'est encore pire. Mêlez-y en plus une moldue bizarre, une épopée épique pour s'en sortir, et des personnages râleurs. Et si, contre toute attente, leur petite aventure changeait la face du monde sorcier ?

.

J'espère que ce début vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;D !

_Ps : Voilààààà Snapou, contente ?_

* * *

.

.

Théodore

.

C'était un jeudi matin comme les autres. Répétitif, ennuyeux, long, et inutile. Et comme tous les jeudis matin, Théodore Nott, un grand jeune homme filiforme, avec des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et des yeux de la même couleur encadrés par des lunettes rectangulaires, se rendait à son cours de potions avancées. Mais pour une fois, il était en retard. Pour une fois, oui. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de l'élève qu'il était, mais à cause de cet abruti fini de Blaise Zabini, il n'avait plus de réveil.

Essoufflé, Theodore se félicita d'arriver devant la salle de Slughorn sans trop de retard. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que son retard n'était que de cinq petites minutes, et connaissant le prof, il n'irait pas le dénoncer aux deux Carrow. Ah, ces deux Carrow, ils aimaient les punitions, et même certains Serpentard n'y échappaient pas. Dans son cas, Carrow mâle et femelle (c'est comme cela qu'il les appelait) ne se gênait pas pour lui en infliger, le considérant comme Traitre à son sang depuis qu'il avait refusé la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il toqua alors fébrilement à la porte, tout en contrôlant peu à peu sa respiration et le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

- Entrez ! s'exclama joyeusement le vieux professeur aux allures de morse sur pattes.

Théodore rentra alors doucement dans la salle, s'excusa et une fois l'autorisation reçue, alla vite s'installer à la seule place restante… Et pour son plus grand malheur, des groupes avaient déjà été formés.

N'étant plus qu'en effectif réduit arrivé à ce haut niveau d'étude pour la matière, et depuis que le Trio d'Imbécile était parti on ne sait trop où, toutes les maisons étaient réunies pour certains cours. Et pour aujourd'hui, le seul chaudron devant lequel il pouvait travailler était celui où Zacharias Smith avait déjà préparé ses ingrédients.

Par le caleçon de Salazar, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal… À part avec Malefoy, peut-être. Grand blond à l'air arrogant, râleur, prétentieux, lourd et dragueur, le Poufsouffle était tout ce que Théodore détestait. Mais là… Il allait devoir faire équipe avec. Pire qu'un Endoloris en pleine face.

_« Courage, le cours ne dure que deux heures. Deux petites heures de rien du tout. Deux heures, ce n'est rien. Oh que oui, ce n'est rien du tout. Courage Théodore, courage. Comment ça, tu préfères encore te barrer et affronter Carrow mâle et femelle ? Non, pense à tes Aspics ! _» Tentait-il vainement de se persuader en sortant lentement ses affaires.

Le blond releva alors ses yeux verts et remplis de malice vers lui, et un fin sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Alors que Théodore sentait l'envie de lui faire ravaler l'envahir, le Poufsouffle ouvrit la bouche.

- Tiens, bonjour Nott ! Il parait que tu es excellent en potion ? Ça tombe bien, parce que moi, je suis totalement nul, déclara-t-il alors d'un air solennel et affligé, en posant une main sur son cœur.

L'espace d'un bref instant, le Serpentard se demanda s'il disait vrai, ou s'il était seulement un gros fainéant. Mais l'idée de l'interroger lui parut folle, quant à l'évidence de la réponse : Les deux, bien sûr. Il se contenta alors de sortir son bouquin pour le poser brusquement sur la table en lançant un regard noir au Poufsouffle par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Parfait, parfait, alors vous avez une heure trente pour faire la potion notée au tableau, et je vérifie à la fin ! avertit joyeusement Slughorn en retournant à son bureau.

.

.

Cela faisait plus de quarante-cinq minutes que Théodore s'acharnait au travail, penché au-dessus du chaudron. D'ailleurs, jusque-là, le résultat était très satisfaisant, la potion ayant la même couleur et la même consistance que celles décrites dans le livre. Alors qu'il remuait à l'aide de sa baguette, il s'arrêta pour saisir un autre petit pot en verre contenant l'ingrédient suivant nécessaire.

Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Zacharias en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? répliqua le brun en le fusillant du regard.

Tu ne dois pas mettre ça… soupira-t-il alors d'un ton las. Mais ce truc-là, plutôt.

Le Poufsouffle poussa alors un pot devant son coéquipier, dans lequel se trouvait un contenu assez similaire au précédent, une sorte de graine dont seul le bout de la tige changeait. Mais c'était l'intervention de trop pour le Serpentard qui s'efforçait, depuis déjà une heure, de supporter des remarques incessantes du grand débile en face de lui… « Va plus vite que ça ! », « J'ai faim… », « T'es mon ami, cuicui. », « Elle est bonne la fille là-bas, hum. », et d'autres imbécilités dans le genre, sans compter les quelques dizaines d'onomatopées, ou autres missiles envoyés dans les cheveux, le cou ou le visage de Théodore.

Bon, écoute-moi bien, sale blondasse ! explosa ce dernier en tapant du poing sur la table. Maintenant, tu la boucles, ou je t'enfonce la tête dans le chaudron jusqu'à ce que tu t'y noies. Suis-je assez clair ?! T'as rien foutu depuis le début de l'heure à part m'emmerder, alors c'est bon !

Puis sans attendre la réponse ni tenir compte du geste soudain du blond pour l'en empêcher, Théodore lança le contenu dans le chaudron, qui prit alors soudainement une drôle de couleur, mélange de kaki et de marron. Le Serpentard fronça alors les sourcils et parcourut le plus rapidement possible les instructions de son manuel.

- Ralala… Pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais quand il le faut, hein ? ricana Zach d'un air moqueur.

Alors que la potion continuait de se dégrader, Théodore tenta de la rattraper en rajoutant le bon ingrédient, puis en remuant plusieurs fois… Sans succès. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ratait autant une potion. C'était ce fichu blaireau qui lui portait malheur, à coup sûr !

- Je vais arranger ça ! déclara le Poufsouffle d'un ton moqueur et ironique.

Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit ce dernier ouvrir plusieurs pots, avec des contenus aussi divers et variés que les débilités qu'il avait précédemment sortis. Sans prévenir, les ingrédients fusèrent alors chacun leur tour dans le chaudron, sans que le Serpentard ne puisse intervenir, ce dernier étant trop abasourdis par son échec pour réagir. Une potion ratée ! Par lui ! Théodore Nott ! L'intello de Serpentard, celui sur qui la moitié de sa promo copiait pour les rédactions ou autres devoirs, dans la salle commune !

Mais alors que la potion avait viré à une couleur d'un noir charbon, et avait pris une consistance digne d'un ciment frais, Zacharias empoigna d'une main ferme le bol de chrysopes séchées.

- NON, PAS ÇA ! s'écria Théodore qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur en prévoyant l'énormité qu'il allait faire. TOUT RISQUE D'EXPLO….

Mais c'était trop tard. Au moment où le premier insecte tomba sur l'infâme substance, on put entrevoir une étincelle, puis une douleur accablante transperça le crâne du Serpentard.

Et ce fut l'obscurité totale, lorsqu'il se senti perdre connaissance.

* * *

.

Voilà Voilà. Ça vous a plu ?

Prochain chapitre bientôt, mais en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis par review Ca m'aide.

Bisous bisous !

_Djouh._


	2. Cormac

Bonsoir, bonjour, ça dépendra quand vous venez lire Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je tenais aussi à préciser une chose : Si les titres des chapitres est le prénom d'un des persos, c'est parce que dans un même chapitre, j'utilise le point de vue de ce personnage pour tout structurer. J'ai décider d'innover un peu, je n'ai encore jamais fait ça dans une fic.

Donc voilà, vous le remarquerez peut etre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Bonne lectuuuuure !

(si j'ai de nouveau lecteur, oui oui, parce que pour le moment, j'en ai que 4, tsss. Allez, venez, je donne des biscuits aux gentils.)

_ps : Alors, Snapou, heureuse?_

* * *

.

.

Cormac

.

Mais alors que la potion avait viré à une couleur d'un noir charbon, et avait pris une consistance digne d'un ciment frais, Zacharias empoigna d'une main ferme le bol de chrysopes séchées.

- NON, PAS ÇA ! s'écria Théodore qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur en prévoyant l'énormité qu'il allait faire. TOUT RISQUE D'EXPLO….

Mais c'était trop tard. Au moment où le premier insecte tomba sur l'infâme substance, on put entrevoir une étincelle, puis une douleur accablante transperça le crâne du Serpentard. Et ce fut l'obscurité totale, lorsqu'il se senti perdre connaissance.

.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Non, vraiment, là, c'était au-dessus de ses compétences pourtant si grandes. Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé là, étendu au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être une cantine moldue ? Et pourquoi était-il encore en tenue de Quidditch ?

Cormac était persuadé d'être dans un rêve. Comment expliquer cela autrement ? Tout en lâchant un soupire, il se redressa doucement assis, et se massa les tempes pour reprendre ses esprits. Une silhouette allongée face contre terre un peu plus loin l'obligea à plisser les yeux sur le coup. Mais il la reconnut ensuite facilement… Ces cheveux noirs, cette carrure digne d'un mini-troll des montagnes, une robe de Quidditch d'un vert bouteille aux ornements argentés... Mince alors. Il avait bien Marcus Flint en face de lui, assommé et sur le ventre, un air encore mi- énervé mi- étonné au visage et un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Mi énervé parce qu'avant de voir une sorte éclair lumineux entre eux, les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient verbalement, et n'était pas loin d'en venir aux mains. Surtout Flint, à vrai dire, parce que le Gryffondor était davantage amusé par la situation plus qu'autre chose, et se serait seulement défendu d'une attaque musclée.

Mais par le string kangourou de Godric Gryffondor, que faisait-il donc tous les deux dans cette salle ? La première chose qu'il tenta fut de transplanner, mais à son grand étonnement, il n'y parvint pas. Totalement impossible, malgré plusieurs essais ! Il demeurait sur place, immobile, et surpris. N'était-il pas en lieu moldus, donc sans aucune protection anti-transplanage ? Et Cormac devait-il abandonner le Serpentard à son sort, et s'enfuir en courant avant que des élèves moldus ne débarquent et le trouve dans une tenue qui serait plus qu'étrange pour eux, en plus du balai à la main ? D'ailleurs, le Serpentard l'avait lui aussi. Un beau Nimbus 2001 noir, serré dans son poing. En le remarquant, un éclair de lucidité traversa Cormac et il se leva rapidement. Entre Marcus et son balai, c'était l'amour fou, alors quoi de mieux que de lui faire la bonne blague de l'objet caché. Et cette chose serait beaucoup mieux sous une table que dans son endroit actuel. Une fois sur ses pieds, la première réaction du Gryffondor fut de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, que son si beau visage n'était pas déformé, et que sa tête ne lui tournait pas. Satisfait, il accourut alors sans bruit vers Flint, et lui retira doucement le balai des mains.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction de la tête de troll, qui ne se fit pas attendre. La première secousse de son bras le força à émerger de sa torpeur, et réalisant que son ennemi ne se gênait pas pour lui voler allègrement son petit bébé chéri d'amour, le Serpent le rattrapa, et donna un coup sec et douloureux dans les mollets de son adversaire avec le manche. Cormac tomba alors en arrière, et poussa un juron peu recommandable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, Mclaggen ? Me voler mon balai, peut-être ? demanda alors le Serpentard en se levant pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je voulais juste t'assommer un grand coup avec, puis me barrer tranquillou pour rentrer chez moi. Mais j'ai essayé, et il est impossible de transplaner. Tu saisis le troll ? répliqua-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres de déception suite à l'échec de son plan.

La bouche du Serpentard s'étira alors en un large sourire narquois qui, pour le plus grand malheur de Cormac, dévoilait toute sa magnifique dentition digne du plus moyenâgeux des hommes. Il se leva alors en détournant le regard et en arrangeant ses cheveux. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop décoiffé !

- Évite de me donner de si bonnes idées, Mclaggen, marmonna-t-il en examinant les lieux. Parce que là, j'ai qu'une envie : te casser la gueule, partir de cet endroit bizarre, manger un bout de gâteau au chocolat assis sur ton cadavre, puis aller me taper ta sœur. Mais j'ai besoin de toi là. On est où ?

Cormac fusilla Marcus du regard, tandis que celui-ci grimaçait en ne reconnaissant absolument rien des lieux, mis à part les chaises et les tables. Ah ça, il ne fallait pas toucher à la sœur de Cormac ! Mais ce gros balourd osait la mentionner, et pas d'une façon très subtile ni raffinée. Il s'avança alors vers lui, les poings serrés, prêt à reprendre une dispute beaucoup virulente s'il le fallait.

- Et moi, j'ai toujours eu envie de te pousser de ton balai à quatre mètres de haut pour filmer ta chute, histoire de mieux m'endormir chaque soir, de violer la mère de Zabini pour qu'il arrête de se pavaner dans le château avec sa grosse tête moche et enflée en clamant qu'il est un don juan, et d'offrir un shampoing à Rogue pour qu'il comprenne enfin l'utilité de cette chose. Mais dans la vie, on ne peut malheureusement pas tout faire. Alors si tu veux retrouver ton chemin, tu me suis et tu te tais. Et si tu arrives à transplanner, je veux bien manger mon balai au petit déjeuné.

Le Serpentard le fixa de ses yeux sombres, et Cormac se demanda s'il réfléchissait à une mort lente et douloureuse pour lui, ou rapide mais jouissive à regarder. Ou s'il essayait simplement de transplaner. Satisfait, il tourna alors les talons, sachant parfaitement que le sang-pur n'aurait pas le choix. Au premier coup d'œil déjà, on savait que tout était moldu dans ces lieux ! Il se pourrait même que ce dernier n'ose pas toucher les poignées de portes, et ce détail fit sourire en coin Cormac. Enfin un fanatique sang-pur remis à sa place. Quoique, pas encore tout à fait... Il songeait plutôt que leur place était à Azkaban.

- Bon, allons-y, décréta-t-il en avançant vers une issue au hasard.

La pièce où les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent était visiblement une partie des cuisines. De grands fourneaux trônaient au centre de la pièce, tandis que de larges étagères et placards couvraient un pan de mur entier. Une autre salle semblait réservée aux lavabos et à la plonge, et deux frigos encadrés la porte menant à celle-ci.

- Je crois que mon deuxième vœu va pouvoir se réaliser ! Se réjouit alors Marcus en allant vers un placard.

- Ne touche à rien ! Si on nous surprend ici, on aura déjà des ennuis, mais si en plus, tu voles au même moment…

Mais les grommellements du Gryffondor étaient inutiles, et ce fut les bras chargés de gâteaux, petits pains et autres gourmandises, que les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à s'aventurer à travers le reste du réfectoire, puis à grimper des escaliers avec prudence. Comprenant que la fameuse cantine se trouvait en sous-sol, Cormac souriait de satisfaction, car ils semblaient être tous les deux sur la bonne voie. Enfin… Tous les deux... C'était plutôt lui qui s'efforçait de trouver le chemin depuis tout à l'heure, et qui les avait conduit jusqu'ici. Mais il restait toujours autant intrigué… Mais que diable s'était-il passé ? D'où sortait cet éclair ? Pourquoi avait-il été téléporté ainsi en compagnie de son ennemi sans avoir rien demandé ? Étaient-ils d'ailleurs les seuls à avoir disparu ?

Mais malgré son cerveau en ébullition, le Gryffondor se tenait à l'affût de la moindre anomalie. Alors que tous deux étaient arrivés vers les dernières marches, Cormac retint Marcus en mettant son bras devant lui. En ignorant les grognements étouffés par la nourriture que le serpent avait dans la bouche, il tenta alors de se concentrer… Des éclats de voix semblaient émerger d'une pièce proche, avec un effet de résonance. Néanmoins, ces sons lui semblaient étrangement familier…

Il haussa les épaules et baissa son bras le long de son corps, les doigts agités de spasmes nerveux. Après tout, c'était surement un effet de son imagination, dû à son trouble. Certes, les personnes se disputaient, mais rien de plus.

- DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE ! s'écria alors une d'entre elle, beaucoup plus fortement.

Aiguë et courroucée, la voix était féminine et assez jeune, aucun doute là-dessus… Une autre certitude se dessina alors dans son esprit, qui se confirma d'autant plus en croisant le regard ahuri de Flint : Il connaissait bel et bien cette voix.

Et elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille pour sa survie mentale. Merlin, au secours !

.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez par review!

Et oui, je sais, je suis sadique de couper là. On me le dis souvent :). Muhuhuhu !

Bisouuus.

Djouh.


	3. Hestia

Bonjour ! Voilààà le chapitre trois !

J'aime beaucoup Hestia, c'est un des personnages que je joue en rpg, et donc c'est le caractère que je lui donne.

Vous allez l'adorer, mais oui.

J'espère que j'arrive bien à différencier les caractères de chaque personnages suivant les chapitres.. Je veux vraiment faire par point de vue. Vous me dite quoi si jamais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

Hestia

.

- DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE ! s'écria alors une d'entre elle, beaucoup plus fortement.

Aiguë et courroucée, la voix était féminine et assez jeune, aucun doute là-dessus… Une autre certitude se dessina alors dans l'esprit de Cormac, qui se confirma d'autant plus en croisant le regard ahuri de Flint : Il connaissait bel et bien cette voix.

Et elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille pour sa survie mentale. Merlin, au secours !

.

Cette chapelle néo-cubiste moldue dans laquelle Hestia s'était retrouvée... Était-elle le fruit de son imagination, ou le résultat d'une énorme blague de mauvais gout ? Non, parce que là, elle n'avait qu'une envie... De prendre ses jambes à son cou, d'aller décrocher la croix accrochée au mur, et de s'en servir pour frapper l'arrière du crâne de la première personne qu'elle croiserait. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de se lever et d'arranger son uniforme, déjà assez outrée de s'être retrouvée malgré elle le postérieur sur le sol glacé d'un endroit moldu.

UNE CHAPELLE. HESTIA CARROW. MOLDUE. Une accumulation successive d'oxymore. Rien d'autre.

Elle tentait de se calmer... Enfin, faisait tout pour cela, plutôt. Elle se pinça et ressenti une douleur bien réelle. Une blague de mauvais gout. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague de mauvais gout.

Voilà déjà une heure qu'elle se chamaillait avec l'autre élève de Poudlard qui avait atterri ici avec elle… La Serpentard était tellement énervée qu'elle agrippait ses longs cheveux blonds d'une main crispée. Elle inspira alors un grand coup pour retenir un second cri de colère. Mais lorsque la fille qui l'accompagnait s'approcha avec un sourire rebelle accroché aux lèvres pour lui annoncer que non, elle ne rêvait vraisemblablement pas, la Serpentard attendit de l'avoir plus près de sa personne, afin de lui asséner un violent coup de poing au visage.

Ah ça… La jeune Carrow avait peut-être l'air d'une grande et frêle jeune femme sans défense, mais derrière son petit air gracieux de mannequin, se cachait une vraie guerrière. Une sauvage, même. Il fallait bien, avec la famille de substitution qu'elle avait dû supporter ! C'était Amycus et Alecto Carrow qui avaient élevé Hestia, ainsi que sa sœur jumelle, Flora. Après la mort de leurs parents, les deux jeunes femmes ne connaissaient pas d'autre membre de leur famille que leur oncle et leur tante. Pour leur plus grand malheur. Oui, pour le plus grand malheur d'Amycus et d'Alecto ! Pas l'inverse ! Son caractère déterminé, roublard, insoumis, indomptable, imprévisible et un poil vicieux, rendait la jeune Hestia impossible à canaliser pour les autres. Seules quelques personnes bien amies avec elle se risquaient à la fréquenter, comme Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, ou Terence Higgs. Et la blonde leur rendait bien.

D'ailleurs, la dernière victime de celle-ci recula vivement, sans omettre de pousser un gémissement plaintif. À la vue des perles de sang qui gouttaient sur ses lèvres, Hestia gloussa d'un ton mi- furieux, mi- amusé, et leva ses prunelles d'un bleu métallisé au plafond. Mais quelle idiote faisait-elle donc, aussi ! Quelle idée de se frotter à elle !

- Mais t'es complètement malade, Carrow ! Vociféra la victime d'un ton plaintif, en se palpant le nez pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas cassé. Faut te faire enfermer, pauvre tarée ! Ou alors t'envoyer rejoindre tes parents !

La phrase de trop. Hestia sortit alors sa baguette en lui lança un regard noir. Si seulement ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs verts, la sottement audacieuse Gryffondor en face d'elle serait déjà morte avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

- Répète un peu, Weaslette, si tu oses ? grommela méchamment la Serpentard en levant son bras pour la viser correctement.

Mais elle fut stoppée dans son mouvement par une poigne ferme. Surprise, Hestia leva alors les yeux vers l'homme à qui elle avait à faire, et reconnut son camarade en tenue rouge et or… Camarade, avait-elle pensé ? Antagoniste était plus juste. Cormac Mclaggen, sans être en tête de sa litanie comme peut l'être Fred Weasley ou Harry Potter, mais tout de même.

Hestia dégagea alors brusquement son poignet, et fit faire un tour entre ses doigts à sa baguette avant de réitérer son geste. Mais le Gryffondor, aussi borné et têtu qu'il pouvait l'être en temps normal, revint à la charge en se mettant devant une Weasley se tenant toujours le nez. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs toute aussi ahurie de voir Marcus Flint entrer quelques instants après dans la chapelle, les bras chargés de gâteaux et autres cochonneries hyper protéinés et sucrés…

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Finit par demander la blonde en baissant sa baguette d'un geste brusque. Ou plutôt, qu'est que NOUS foutons là ? C'est encore une mauvaise blague de votre foutue maison d'écervelée ?

- Ca fait un peu beaucoup de « foutez, foutons, foutue », tant de vulgarité dans la bouche d'une si jolie fille ! Ironisa Mclaggen avec un sourire charmeur, qui selon Hestia, lui donnait encore plus l'air débile que d'habitude. Ce qui n'était pas peur dire.

Pour ne pas risquer de perdre son temps à cacher un Cormac-Cadavre, Hestia se tourna vers Marcus pour perdre la tentation de lui décocher un sort en plein dans son visage d'arrogant. Le Serpentard répondit alors à sa question avec la moitié de la bouche pleine. Mais elle réussit à comprendre vaguement que les deux jeunes hommes « n'en chavait pas pluch qu'elles » et que « c'tait moldu tout cha mais qu'il p'vait pas transplaner itou ».

Non, sans blague ? Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà essayé également. Avec un air maintenant davantage blasé qu'énervé, la Serpentard s'essuya une miette de cookie échouée sur sa joue après un postillon de Marcus. Non, c'était définitif, elle devait avoir vu le Sinistros sans en saisir le sens ou le reconnaitre. Qui aurait pu hériter d'autant de malchance en un seul coup, mis à part Potter et sa clique ? Parce qu'en plus d'être coincée avec deux Gryffondor arriéré et inutile, elle allait se coltinait le troll-goinfre-débile des Serpentard. Cela pouvait être n'importe lequel, mais non, il fallait AB-SOLU-MENT que ça tombe sur Marcus Flint ! Évidemment !

Mclaggen, qui semblait profiter de la minute de silence pour utiliser la moitié de cerveau dont il disposait, reprit la parole d'un ton plus flegmatique et sérieux, mais préoccupé.

- On devrait continuer notre chemin vers la sortie, calmement, sans se taper dessus ni s'engueuler, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer par tout le quartier et ses alentours. Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une école moldue.

Puis en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, il plissa les yeux en observant les lieux autour de lui.

- Une école privée catholique, qui plus est, ajouta-t-il en lâchant un rire jaune. Et avec nos tenues, nous risquons d'être assez vite repérés. Dépêchons nous avant qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse.

Hestia soupira. Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaitre, mais elle pensait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur des moldus en furie pensant que le diable était descendu sur terre en la personne de Flint, ou que Mclaggen était le messie annonciateur de la rédemption des péchés du monde. Ou même que Weasley était une prostituée slave en quête de nouveau client, ou simplement d'une purification divine.

Puis ce n'était pas non plus le moment de faire n'importe quoi n'importe où, avec la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir.

Sans cacher son immense joie, Hestia se mit alors à suivre Cormac, après avoir rangé sa baguette. Elle tritura ensuite nerveusement un bouton de son gilet d'uniforme, en se demandant tout de même d'où sortait cette drôle de situation. Par le caleçon léopard du grand Salazar Serpentard, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela !

Bon… À vrai dire, si, peut-être un peu.

.

.

* * *

Voilààààààààà, ça vous a plus ?

Hé, pas de panique pour la blague sur Ginny, j'ai rien contre les slaves, puisque je suis en partie slave ). C'était une petite blagounette qu'on se lance souvent avec une amie, entre slave, justement. Un petit clin d'œil !

Une petite review pour votre avis ? Je vous ferai des bisous sur la joue, et vous aurez une patacitrouille piquée dans les bras de Marcus. Oh yeah !

Bisous bisous !

Djouh.


	4. Zacharias

Coucouuuu, me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant.

Si ça vous intéresse, la chanson que Zacharias chante est « Don't walk away », des Four Tops ! *O* Une merveille cette chanson !

Bonne lecture mes n'amours.

* * *

.

Zacharias

.

.

Sans cacher son immense joie, Hestia se mit alors à suivre Cormac, après avoir rangé sa baguette. Elle tritura ensuite nerveusement un bouton de son gilet d'uniforme, en se demandant tout de même d'où sortait cette drôle de situation. Par le caleçon léopard du grand Salazar Serpentard, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela !

Bon… À vrai dire, si, peut-être un peu.

.

Il était fort amusant pour Zacharias Smith de voir l'état d'énervement avancé du Serpentard qui l'accompagnait. Surtout que le blond au nez en trompette se plaisait à en rajouter, en chantonnant une chanson moldue, par exemple. Cela allait bien avec le contexte actuel du drame.

- Si tu prononces encore un seul mot, je t'envoie un Doloris entre les deux yeux, menaça soudainement Théodore en serrant les dents.

- Dooooon't walk away, oh won't you staaaay ! Continuait Zacharias d'une voix exagérément aigue, sans prêter attention au Serpentard. Not now that I'm inspireeeeed !

- On va se faire repérer, idiot !

Théodore, qui avait chuchoté, n'eut comme seule réponse un mouvement de hanche en rythme dans la sienne, et la suite des paroles de la musique. Zacharias continua ensuite son chemin d'un pas dansant, en se dirigeant vers ce qui lui semblait le plus logique : la sortie de cette salle, qui ressemblait étrangement à une salle de potion. Mais le Poufsouffle avait fait le lien : c'était une salle de chimie dans un lycée moldue ! Bien évidemment, il était plus distrayant de laisser Théodore dans l'ignorance. Pour une fois que le Sang-Pur ne pouvait pas prétendre tout savoir ! Et il se doutait que ces menaces ne seraient jamais applicables dans un tel lieu. Trop risqué, pour se faire repérer.

Mais la surprise de se retrouver ici avait été de taille pour les deux jeunes hommes, autant l'un que l'autre. Quelle grosse bêtise avaient-ils donc fait, avec cette potion ? Aucun ne le savait, et pour le moment, leur priorité était de sortir d'ici. Surtout que Zacharias commençait à avoir faim, et il était l'heure de la réception de son magasine de Quidditch !

Lorsque ce dernier ne fut plus qu'à quelques, il se stoppa net en entendant quelqu'un tourner la poignée de porte, et fronça les sourcils. Une fille rentra alors dans la salle, brune avec des cheveux coupés aux épaules, de taille moyenne, le visage sympathique mais neutre. Son manteau ciré était coloré d'un jaune flagrant, ce qui plut bien au Poufsouffle, et elle portait un chapeau à la mode moldue, noir mais orné d'une fine cordelette argentée en son tour.

- Tiens… Salut toi ! s'exclama le blond en laissant naitre un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, tandis que Théodore se frappait violement le front avec la paume de sa main.

La jeune fille fronça alors les sourcils, et leva les yeux des yeux verts en amande vers eux. Elle semblait avoir à peu près leur âge, mais était légèrement plus petite que Zacharias, qui était lui-même beaucoup plus petit que le jeune Nott.

- Euh… _Salut à toi, étranger qui n'a rien à faire ici et que je n'ai jamais vu, mais qui m'adresse quand même la parole_ ?

Sa réponse cloua littéralement Zacharias sur place. C'était du _français_. La fille au manteau jaune parlait _français_ ! Et il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, mis à part le « salut ». Eh bien, peut-être était-ce là le moment d'en profiter pour s'amuser.

- Salut chérie, ça te dit, toi et moi, tout de suite, dans mon lit ? Plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Mais avant que la moldue ne puisse répondre qu'elle n'avait rien compris parce que son niveau en anglais était proche de celui d'un troll espagnol, un grand « BOUM » se fit entendre, puis deux… Puis trois... Le Poufsouffle et elle se tournèrent alors vers la source du bruit, et purent constater Théodore, assis sur une chaise pour ne pas défaillir et tomber au sol suite au choc… Mais le pire restait sûrement que le jeune homme se tapait le front contre la table à rythme régulier.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, ô Merlin… grognait-il en même temps. Dites-moi que je rêve…

En le voyant, la jeune fille se décala prestement d'un pas, pour se tenir écarter de Zacharias, qui ne lui inspirait visiblement pas beaucoup confiance. Celui-ci se tourna alors, et chercha au fond de sa mémoire ses quelques notions de français.

_- Hum... Prénom à toi ? Nous perdus._

- _Mathilde_, répondit-elle simplement, en se dirigeant vers Théodore d'un pas lent, après avoir récupérer l'objet oublié qui valait bien un retour dans cette salle de cours.

_- Ta prénom est beau !_

Zacharias la gratifia à nouveau d'un sourire charmeur, mais elle resta dos à lui, ce qui lui arracha un grognement frustré. Il la regarda alors redresser doucement Théodore, qui semblait un peu sonné après son combat contre le meuble, qui en plus de cela, était carrelée.

- Peux-tu nous aider ? demanda alors le Serpentard qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Nous sommes perdus…

Mathilde eut alors un temps de réaction pour comprendre, mais finit par cligner brièvement les yeux d'étonnement, et hocha la tête. Elle lâcha alors Théodore pour se diriger vers la porte, en parlant dans un anglais assez incorrect, et avec un accent français très prononcé.

- Venez, je vais montrer à vous la cour.

Zacharias la suivit alors, et lui ouvrit galamment la porte de la salle en reprenant sa chanson où il l'avait arrêtée, avec un éclat encore plus jovial.

- Your love it takes me higher. You built me up makeeeeeuh me feel I was gooooood enough to be your guuuuy !

Nott semblait se mordait violement la lèvre pour ne pas dégainer sa baguette et lancer un sort au Poufsouffle. Trop tard, car maintenant qu'une moldue était en leur compagnie, le secret magique ne pouvait être violé. Mais bien conscient qu'il ne payait rien pour attendre, Zacharias en profitait au maximum, en marchant à côté des deux autres. Il regarda alors Mathilde, en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils, séducteur. Mais celle-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire.

- Moi taper toi si toi continuer. Capito ?

L'air du blaireau se rembrunit alors immédiatement, et il se tue dans sa mélodie. Théodore se tourna alors vers elle, et lui adressa un « Je t'admire, ma chère. ». Secouant brièvement la tête, la petite brune leur montra alors la porte menant à la cour de l'école, tout en examinant leur tenue, sans pour autant commenter quoi que ce soit.

Zacharias poussa alors la porte menant à l'extérieur, et vit la multitude de bâtiments. Théodore et lui sortirent, mais la moldue ne les suivit pas. Par la sainte baguette d'Helga, comment diable allaient-ils retrouver la sortie tout seul ? Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour retourner la chercher, un détail attira son attention, et d'un coup de coude et d'un mouvement de menton, le Poufsouffle le signala également à Théodore.

Un petit groupe se dirigeait vers eux, et parmi les personnes, une rousse flamboyante une blonde platine, et deux bruns plus ou moins clairs. Et tous avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Voir de très mauvaise humeur.

.

* * *

Voilà voilààà ! Alors, votre avis ? C'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fait je trouve, mais j'ai réussis à introduire Mathilas, namého.

Biiiisouuuus Reviiiieeeew !

Djouh


	5. Théodore 2

Bonjouuuuuuuuuur Bonjouuuuuur.

Après une nuit blanche pour finir, voici le chapitre 5 de ma fic !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

Théodore

.

Un petit groupe se dirigeait vers eux, et parmi les personnes, une rousse flamboyante une blonde platine, et deux bruns plus ou moins clairs. Et tous avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Voir de très mauvaise humeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin assez près les uns des autres pour se reconnaitre, Théodore hésita longuement entre s'enfuir à toute jambe, demander à Smith de l'achever à coup de pelle ou parlementer calmement avec le reste du groupe. Mais ne sachant où se rendre, et surtout, n'ayant aucune pelle à disposition, il opta pour la troisième solution.

La seule personne que le jeune Nott fut content de voir était Hestia, et avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot ou esquisser un premier pas, celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras avec une moue presque soulagée.

- Toi, ici ?! s'exclama-t-elle en soupirant longuement

Théo comprenait son désarroi et l'enlaça doucement pour la serrer contre lui, sans un mot. Il avait déjà été forcé de se trimballer la pipelette insupportable qu'est Smith, mais la blonde s'était carrément retrouvé parmi un groupe dont il considérait depuis toujours les membres comme des idiots profonds. La cohabitation n'avait pas due être facile, et cela des deux côtés, d'ailleurs. Telle qu'il connaissait Hestia, il l'appréciait à juste titre pour sa malice, son humour très décalé et sa sympathie envers ses rares amies. Car oui, la jeune femme était aussi très solitaire, secrètement blessée, désinvolte et arrogante avec presque tout ce qui bougeait, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'enivrement que le Serpentard avait pour elle.

- Super, on voilà deux autres, marmonna une autre voix d'un ton las. Mes meilleurs amis, en plus. Merlin, on va s'amuser.

Le Serpentard releva les yeux vers la source du bruit et aperçut Ginny Weasley et son attitude aussi charismatique qu'un Scroutt à Pétard bleu à paillettes roses. À côté d'elle, se trouvait Marcus Flint avec des gâteaux pleins les bras, Cormac Mclaggen qui semblait tenter désespérément de rester calme face à cette situation plus que burlesque, et évidement, Zacharias Smith qui jouait innocemment avec son chewing-gum. Oui, une sacrée brochette de vainqueurs...

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là aussi ? demanda alors doucement Théodore après que son amie se soit reculée.

- Boah, on s'ennuyait, alors on a choisi de s'expatrier dans ce coin paumé, histoire de faire ami-ami, lança Marcus d'un ton acerbe.

Théodore l'observa de haut en bas, releva ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête, puis se frappa violement la figure avec la paume de sa main pour bien s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et montrer son exaspération. Mclaggen et Flint était en tenue de Quidditch... Quoi de plus normal, dans une école moldue française, que deux types se baladant avec des protections à chaque articulation, de longues capes colorées, des pulls à blason, un balai sophistiqué à la main… Ces imbéciles auraient, au minimum, put songer à la discrétion.

Mais le Serpentard avait d'autres préoccupations dans l'immédiat, et se retint de leur faire une remarque à ce sujet. Son cerveau carburait, mettant en relation ce qu'il savait, avec ce qu'il pouvait savoir en interrogeant le reste du groupe. Ce mystère avait besoin d'un éclairage et d'une solution !

- Que faisiez-vous, au moment où vous avez perdus toute réalité pour vous réveiller ici ? demanda-t-il après quelques autres questions, beaucoup plus anodines.

Ils se regardèrent alors tous avec une attitude confondue et intriguée. Même les yeux de Zacharias se rivèrent sur le brun, et il en abandonna son chewing-gum, le laissant ainsi tomber sur le bitume.

- On... On se disputait, déclara Weaslette en première. Carrow et moi étions ensemble dans la bibliothèque.

- Et... Pareil pour nous… Sauf que nous étions dans le parc, continua Cormac.

Flint et Carrow ne bougeait plus, et ne disait rien. Théodore, lui, était conscient que cela avait sûrement un lien. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils par hasard disparu en même temps, et atterrit au même endroit ?

- Nous aussi... rajouta alors Zacharias en se triturant les mains.

Le Poufsouffle avait l'air anxieux, ce qui n'étonna pas le jeune Nott. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, ou presque. La potion avait explosé à cause de lui, et ça, c'était une des explications. C'était évident. Potion égale clef. Clef égale potion.

- Quel rapport entre une explosion de potion et trois disputes isolées… murmura Théo pour lui-même, en remontant un peu plus ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Une explosion ? demanda aussitôt Hestia, qui l'avait entendu grâce à sa proximité. Quelle explosion ?

Smith grimaça, en reculant d'un petit pas.

- Et si je retournais chercher la moldue, hein ? Parce que je veux pas dire, mais on a besoin d'elle... Vous avez vu le nombre de bâtiments, et leur taille ?! On ne trouvera jamais rien seul.

Sa tentative de changer de sujet eut pour seul effet sur Théodore de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel, après un regard plus que noir. Ils se fixèrent ensuite un long moment, et lorsque le blond tenta vainement de s'éclipser vers le bâtiment d'où ils sortaient tous, Marcus l'attrapa par la cravate fermement, pour l'obliger à rester.

- Demandez à Smith. Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé mieux que moi.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers le pauvre Poufsouffle, qui semblait à la fois angoissé et résigné. Cependant, un léger sourire se dessina progressivement sur son visage, et il se dégagea de l'emprise de Flint

- C'est quoi le problème ? Que ce soit mon mélange qui ait fait exploser le chaudron ? Mais tête de lapin a fortement contribué à ça, aussi. Il ne faut pas tout me mettre sur le dos, les amis.

La réaction de chacun ne se fit pas attendre. Tandis que Ginny et Cormac semblaient plus surpris qu'énervés, les deux autres Serpentard développaient ardemment le désir de sauter à la gorge du blond, pour l'égorger avec les dents s'il le faut. En plus d'être la cause de tout cela, Zacharias Smith l'annonçait comme s'il énonçait sa liste de course, d'une voix neutre, dégagé et amusée, en accusant Théodore. C'en était trop pour la jeune Carrow, qui dégaina sa baguette de nouveau pour l'appuyer entre les deux yeux du Poufsouffle.

- Tu préfères que je te maudisse sur trente-six générations, que je te torture au Doloris avec la tête en bas, ou que je te fasse manger la touffe qui te sert de cheveux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix trainante.

- Héhé… Euh… Attention ça fait bobo… plaisanta-t-il en grimaçant, à peine conscient de ce que la jeune fille d'apparence frêle était capable de faire.

Théodore sourit en coin. Il était contre la violence, mais seulement envers les humains. Et après tout ce qui se déroulait à cause de Smith, il ne le considérait plus comme humain, mais comme… Un être totalement à part, d'une espèce unique du nom de Zacharius Smithus, situé entre l'homme de Cro-Magnon et un bousier.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ s'exclama alors une voix féminine et fascinée, à peine plus loin.

Théodore se tourna alors vers la source de la voix, se mettant ainsi dos à tous les autres. Il aperçut alors Mathilde, la jeune française qui, visiblement, les avaient suivis. Le Serpentard se dirigea alors vers elle, en ignorant les grognements de Zacharias, le soudain cri de rage d'Hestia qui le fit malgré tout sursauter, les tentatives de Cormac pour les raisonner, et un semblant de lutte physique et magique. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se déroulait derrière son dos exactement, mais il avait reconnu des sorts lancés.

- Si en plus on a violé la loi sur le secret magique... Là, on est juste mort... marmonna-t-il en arrangeant son écharpe verte et argent, après s'être arrêter devant la petite brune aux yeux verts.

S'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette face à la possibilité de lui lancer un Sortilège d'Amnésie, Théodore eut alors juste le temps de se retourner en entendant la voix d'Hestia prononcer une seconde formule, d'un ton plus qu'énervé et sec :

- Avada Kedavra.

.

* * *

Alooooors alooors, avis ? Supposition ? Envie de meurtre sur ma personne :p ?

Reviewww !

Bisous, Djouh.


	6. Mathilde

BONJOUUUUUUUUUR !

Oui, je suis de retour pour cette fic ! (Boah, ca va, j'ai aps trop de retard.)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_Ps : Non, je ne suis pas Mathilde, et je n'utilise pas du tout ma personnalité pour la faire. Elle est une OC sortie de ma tête et largement inspirée de l'auteur "Snapou Black", qui est aussi une amie à moi. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille ses fics, à tous !_

* * *

.

Mathilde

.

.

.

- _C'est quoi ça ?_ demanda en tout premier lieu la moldue, qui commençait sérieusement à prendre les sorciers pour un petit groupe de malades échappés d'un asile.

Son doigt pointait la baguette d'Hestia, qui avait désespérément laissé tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle se tapait alors subtilement le front contre le mur le plus proche, à savoir celui du bâtiment dont ils sortaient.

- C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar… répétait-elle en même temps.

Plus loin, Mathilde vit, gisant au sol, le corps du blond à l'air dragueur, croisé un peu plus tôt. En s'avançant prudemment vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il se roulait littéralement de rire au sol. La moldue se recula alors précipitamment et observa le reste du groupe. Le grand brun au visage dur et aux dents tordues semblait tout aussi accablé que la grande blonde, tandis que les deux bruns s'avéraient ailleurs, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Celui qu'elle avait croisé dans une salle, nommé Théophile… Ou Théodoric, peut-être. Ah non, Théodore plutôt, observât la scène de l'attaque avec un air mi ahuri, mi choqué, mais n'intervint pas. Celui qui portait une tenue rouge étrange mais visiblement sportive, hésitait entre rires et larmes. Son visage en témoignait.

Sans comprendre, Mathilde avait assisté à un combat rapide et sans danger entre Zacharias Smith et Hestia Carrow. Mais le terme avait perdu sa définition quelques secondes après le début, par manque de sortilège valide. En effet, aucun des deux sorciers n'était dorénavant capable d'utiliser sa baguette. Leur magie les avait tous quittés, et la petite brune n'avait assisté qu'à un combat d'armes brandies dans le vent, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Énervée, la Serpentard décida de lancer un sort qui nécessitait plus de puissance -donc un Avada-, pour voir si cela avait plus d'effet Puis devant cet échec cuisant, tous les autres avaient sortis leur baguette, murmuré des formules plus ou moins latines, et constaté la même chose.

Rien ne se passait.

- Bon, alors, c'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi vous avoir des morceaux de bois ? Reprit-elle alors en anglais, en voyant la torpeur des autres.

Mais de nouveau, personne ne prit la peine de se tourner. Tout en retirant son chapeau de sa tête, et en croissant les bras contre sa poitrine, Mathilde se mit à fixer le petit groupe, et l'analysa.

- C'est une blague ? s'exclama Marcus, effaré. Nous ne sommes quand même pas devenu de simples moldus ?!

Il se tourna alors vers Cormac, le saisit par les épaules, et le secoua de toute ses forces en ignorant les plaintes de ce dernier.

- _Pourquoi vous avez tous l'air de sortir d'un asile de fou ?_

Mathilde se décida à utiliser sa méthode préférée, qui consistait à importuner une personne jusqu'à ce que coma cérébrale s'en suive. Ou au pire, lassitude, et donc par extension, un certain intérêt.

- _Pourquoi il y en a un en robe de chambre verte et l'autre en robe de chambre rouge ?_ continua-t-elle d'un ton parfaitement monocorde, toujours en français.

Toujours aucune manifestation envers elle. Bien, bien. Ils l'auront cherché.

_- Comment distingue-t-on le recto du verso sur une feuille format A4 uniforme ?_

Seul la rousse daigne tourner les yeux vers elle une fraction de seconde.

_- Pourquoi celui qui a l'uniforme jaune ne se lève pas du sol pour avoir l'air moins con ? Même s'il a l'air con debout quand même._

Le brun habillé de rouge essayait de consoler la blonde qui semblait à deux doigts de se suicider du haut du trottoir, et la fille rousse écoutait Théodore dans son raisonnement quasiment incompréhensible pour la moldue. En plus d'être en anglais, ses paroles sortaient d'entre ses lèvres à une vitesse phénoménale, sans queue ni tête, devant une Ginny qui tentait désespérément de suivre. Par contre, cette fois, c'est le grand jeune homme baraqué, en tenue de sport verte, qui réagit et se tourna légèrement vers elle, avec un sourire en coin. À croire qu'il avait compris ce que Mathilde avait dit, car un fin sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se tournait vers le Poufsouffle.

Mathilde plissa alors les yeux, et décida d'attendre un peu, avant d'essayer de savoir si oui ou non, le jeune homme était bilingue. Le blond au sol, lui, entreprit de se lever lorsqu'il aperçut le regard presque vicieux de Flint, sans pour autant perdre son fou rire. Mais il aussi semblait malgré tout un minimum préoccupé.

- _Oh, bonjour la jolie ! s'exclama Zacharias en se tournant vers elle._

- _L'espérance de vie d'une blonde dans un film d'horreur américain est-elle proportionnelle à la taille de ses prothèses mammaires ? _interrogea alors Mathilde de nouveau en le fixant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Hein ?

Zacharias, qui avait du mal à saisir le moindre mot de ses phrases, alors il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Après un bref haussement d'épaule, il se tourna vers le reste de la cours et se mit à la balayer du regard…

Théodore, qui avait fini son raisonnement douteux sans pouvoir en conclure quoi que ce soit, se tourna alors vers elle, pour tenter de parler français du mieux qu'il put. Sa concentration paraissait maximale, mais son niveau de langues étrangères n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être amélioré.

- _Toi encore bien vouloir aider nous ?_

_- Oui, _répondit-elle, _mais en échange, je veux tout savoir. Ce que vous faites ici, pourquoi, comment êtes-vous rentrer, et pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'aide pour en sortir, qu'est-ce que sont ces bouts de bois, et pourquoi vous avez des robes pour les deux guignols, et des capes pour les autres._

L'air concentré du brun amusa Mathilde, qui décroisa les bras, avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle voyait bien qu'il s'efforçait de comprendre le plus précisément possible. Mais peine perdue, les suppositions approximative devraient suffire au bonheur du jeune Nott, faute de devoir attendre d'escalader les murs le soir, à la moldue, et de passer pour des cambrioleurs.

- _Bon… Ok…_ grimaça le jeune Nott, avec un air perplexe.

.

.

- Et maintenant, on fait comment ? demanda Hestia un peu trop calmement pour que cela soit naturel, dans une telle situation.

La jeune Serpentard frappa alors la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

- ON FAIT COMMENT ?

Aucune possibilité de s'échapper par la sortie habituelle des élèves. Un surveillant semblait surveiller la grande porte continuellement, même durant les heures de cours. De plus, l'heure de la pause déjeuner approchaient, ce qui remplissait les couloirs et la cours de lycéens. C'était donc caché à l'arrière du bâtiment des toilettes, que le petit groupe réfléchissait pour trouver une solution. Les présentations avait enfin été faite pour Mathilde, et elle cernait mieux chacun d'entre eux.

- Hestia, on va se faire repérer… Arrête… S'il te plait, souffla Ginny.

Silencieuse mais observatrice, la moldue remarqua alors Cormac prendre doucement la main d'Hestia pour la calmer. Étrangement, elle sembla réagir positivement, et se modéra peu à peu.

- Moi, je vais me taper la moldue dans les toilettes, je vous laisse réfléchir, puis je reviens.

C'était Zacharias qui réagissait et se leva, visiblement davantage pour utiliser la fonction primaire des lieux, plutôt que pour mettre à exécution son plan. Mathilde se demandait justement s'il ne risquait pas de se perdre, même sur une petite distance d'à peine 50 mètres, comme celle-ci. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle vit ensuite Marcus, toujours assis, se pencher vers elle, avant de lui traduire les paroles du Poufsouffle. Et elle l'en remercia mentalement, car la compréhension anglaise n'avait jamais été son fort. Mentalement, seulement.

- _Tu parles français !_ s'insurgea-telle en un murmure.

- _Non, quelques mots, seulement,_ répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Mathilde se mit alors à l'insulter copieusement, mais toujours en français, autant par des mots vulgaires que des expressions élaborées et incongrues. La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre, et son regard noir à la suite de chaque réplique lui fit comprendre qu'il comprenait parfaitement toutes ses paroles. Elle s'arrêta, et après un ricanement, continua :

- _Tu nous prends tous pour des cons, avoue._

- _Perspicace, petite !_ se moqua le Serpentard.

Mais pas de précipitation, pour le « cas Zacharias ». La petite moldue à l'apparence innocente avait vraiment plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et sa répartie n'interviendrait que plus tard.

.

* * *

Voilàa voilàààà ! Donc comme vous l'aurez compris, Mathilde va leur être à la fois bénéfique et maléfique. Muhuhu.

_Ne me tuez pas, vous seriez gentils._

**Avis par review ?**

Bisous ! Djouh.


	7. Marcus

BONSOOOOOOOOOIR !

Voilà donc la suite, avec moins de retard que la dernière fois. Non, cette fois j'ai respecté un bon délai !

Je vous poste ça tard, parce que bon, je sais que ce week end, c'est pas possible.. Je bouge sur Valenciennes, et je serai occupée ! Je raconte ma vie.. mais tout ça pour dire que j'écrirais pas. Cependant, un chapitre de "Jeux orageux", ma fiction avec Alice Londubat et Rabastan Lestrange sera posté vendredi soir ou samedi matin, je pense !

Sur ceux, _**bonne lectuuuure**_, avec ce chapitre un peu transitoire, mais que perso, j'aime bien !

Longue vie à Marcuuuuus !

* * *

.

Marcus

.

.

.

- _Je sais où aller, mais on doit attendre,_ déclara Mathilde avec prudence au colosse de Serpentard, le seul francophone des alentours.

Celui-ci grogna de frustration et plissa les yeux. Attendre ? Mais il était déjà treize heures passée, et son ventre criait famine ! Voilà déjà une heure que la bande de joyeux compères cherchaient une solution tous ensembles pour se tirer d'affaire, ou au moins, quitter cet endroit maudit.

- Que dit-elle ? demanda alors Théodore, inquiété par la réaction négative de son camarade.

- Qu'on va encore crever la dalle un petit moment.

Marcus vit alors le jeune Nott soupirer fortement, exaspéré par tant de gaminerie et au manque de sens des priorités. Cormac se joignit alors à la conversation d'une voix posée, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Pourquoi ? On reste encore ici longtemps, cachés derrière ce truc ?

- Je ne suis pas un hibou, demandez-lui vous-même, bon sang ! se défendit le plus âgé.

Ce fut au tour d'Hestia de réagir, et elle planta son regard d'un bleu glacé dans celui très sombre de Marcus, en lâchant la main de Cormac. Son air énervé ne laissait aucun doute sur son état avancé de contrariété, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait tellement qu'il fut obnubilée par celle-ci. Quant à son ton, il imposait l'obéissance, et ne tolérait aucune contestation, ce qui, malgré lui, fit frissonner le joueur de Quidditch. La blonde était peut-être frêle et fragile physiquement, mais avec ou sans baguette, restait bien capable de lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie, vu sa condition actuelle. Colosse aux gros bras ou pas, elle trouverait toujours un moyen de l'abattre, et Marcus le savait.

- Écoute-moi bien, le troll. T'es le seul à parler couramment français… Alors si tu ne veux finir pendu par la langue au-dessus d'une fosse peuplée de veracrasses nouvellement cannibales ou marcusovore, je te conseille de gentiment faire ton travail ! Suis-je claire ?

Celui-ci soupira comme seule réponse, puis s'adossa de nouveau au mur derrière lui, un air grognon au visage. Puis ses yeux parcoururent la petite assemblée, avant de s'arrêter sur la moldue. Hestia avait été parfaitement limpide, et bien qu'il sache que jamais les menaces proférées ne seraient mises à exécution, Marcus redoutait quand même des actes similaires. Elle en était bien capable, la petite cinquième année au visage faussement angélique ! Combien de fois n'avait-il pas admiré ses œuvres d'art dans les couloirs -telles que les élèves accrochés aux lustres ou au plafond, les cheveux teintés de vert et la fierté envolée-, souvent faites en équipe avec son ami Blaise Zabini ou Adrian Pucey ?

- _Où irions-nous ? Pour y faire quoi ? Et pourquoi devons-nous attendre ? _se résigna-t-il alors à demander.

Les yeux verts de Mathilde s'allumèrent alors d'une légère étincelle de malice, que le Serpentard ne s'attendait pas du tout à apercevoir dans ceux-ci.

- _Dans une salle de ce bâtiment !_ répondit-elle en montrant vaguement l'autre bout de la cours. _Je vais essayer de vous faire sortir du lycée par une des fenêtres menant à l'extérieur, donc à la rue. Et si nous attendons, c'est parce que de nombreux surveillants et élèves sont dehors, à cette heure-ci. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous avez tous l'air de bouffons sortis tout droits d'un film russe au budget réduit ! Une fois les cours repris, à treize heure trente, la discrétion sera plus aisée._

Marcus s'appliqua alors à traduire mot pour mot ses paroles, au fur et à mesure. Mais par la grande et toute puissante fée Morgane, pourquoi diable était-ce lui qui connaissait la langue de Molière ? Ils auraient pu atterrir n'importe où. N'importe où sur cette planète, ou même l'univers ! Mais non, c'était en France que le maudit Poufsouffle les avait expédiés. Une fois terminé, il consulta sa montre pour calculer le temps restant avant la sonnerie, tout en inscrivant Zacharias Smith sur sa liste noire des têtes à abattre.

.

- Dépêchez-vous ! s'exclamait Mathilde toutes les cinq minutes, en anglais.

La petite bande se trouvait maintenant dans le bâtiment, après une bonne demi-heure de souffrance pour les plus impatients d'entre eux. La faim taraudait autant que possible Zacharias, Cormac et Marcus, qui étaient habituellement de gros, ou même très gros mangeurs. Mais chacun d'entre eux réagissait différemment… Alors que Zacharias devenait d'autant plus arrogant voire désagréable et que Cormac se terrait dans un silence quasiment complet, Marcus devenait de plus en plus bourru et irascible. La moindre remarque du Poufsouffle le mettait hors de lui, et il avait plus d'une fois manqué de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, pour faire taire cet enfant gâté.

Enfin arrivé dans une salle vide de population, le Serpentard regarda autour de lui, stupéfait. Alors que l'ordre et la propreté régnaient dans les autres salles, celle où ils se trouvaient actuellement n'était qu'un vaste chantier organisé. Les murs tapissés par un patchwork de photographies immobiles, de tableaux ou de tissus donnaient à la pièce l'impression d'être traversé par un arc en ciel. De plus, les tables et les chaises n'étaient plus parfaitement alignées en direction du tableau, mais s'organisait anarchiquement en petits secteurs éparpillés. Des étagères subsistaient malgré tout de chaque côté de la porte, faisant office de bibliothèque. En pénétrant dans la pièce, Théodore s'avança pour observer les titres des ouvrages, fidèle à son élan bibliophile.

- Un atelier d'arts plastiques ! dit-il, une expression fascinée au visage. Ça alors, j'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi cela ressemblait, véritablement !

Marcus entendit alors Hestia émettre un son dédaigneux, mais sans prononcer un mot. Elle devait bien connaitre la soif de savoir de son ami, quelques soient les domaines d'étude, moldus ou sorcier, anglais ou étranger. Mathilde, elle, les laissa tous entrer, puis après un vague « Vous pas bouger d'ici ! », sortit avec précipitation pour courir à travers les couloirs. Que mijotait la jeune femme au chapeau, encore ?

Puis une autre longue demi-heure s'écoula, durant laquelle Théodore s'occupa à parcourir la pièce et à lire le plus possible, Hestia et Ginny à somnoler assise devant une des tables, et les trois autres garçons à maudire leurs ventres sur trente-six générations.

- Si la moldue nous fait marcher, je la donne en pâture au pervers ! s'exclama Hestia après un certain temps d'attente, tout en montrant Zacharias du doigt.

Mais Mathilde finit par revenir, avec un sac dans chaque main. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas siens, et Marcus se demanda où elle avait bien pu les dénicher. En songeant à la possibilité qu'elle ait pu les voler pour eux, rien que pour les nourrir, un fin sourire narquois éclaira les lèvres du Serpentard. Tout compte fait, il l'appréciait bien, cette petite ! Certes, elle restait une moldue, mais elle avait un côté prononcé et marqué des traits de sa noble maison ! Si elle avait pu aller à Poudlard, le joueur de Quidditch était certain qu'elle aurait revêtu leur si bel uniforme vert et argent.

- _Tenez, rattrapez ça et occupez-vous en !_ ordonna-t-elle à Cormac et Marcus.

- Et, mais… Et moi ! s'indigna Zacharias d'un ton outré.

En ignorant ce dernier, elle leur lança alors un sac chacun, totalement au hasard. Alors que Marcus le rattrapait de justesse, Cormac se le prit en pleine face, étant d'abord dos à elle et se retournant pile au moment du lancement. Tandis que le Gryffondor se frottait son nez endolori, le Serpentard laissa échapper en ricanement railleur, en ouvrant le petit cabas… Qui manqua de l'assommer sur le coup de stupeur. Lui qui avait songé à de la nourriture, c'en était bien loin… Il contenait une tenue de sport moldue, comprenant donc un jogging, des basquets et un large teeshirt déformé et marqué d'une quelconque marque en son centre.

Hors de question qu'il n'enfile cela, c'est pourquoi il s'exprima d'une voix sûre et suffisante.

- Euh… C'est une blague ? Je ne porterai jamais ce truc !

Les yeux de Mathilde se plissèrent alors d'agacement. Elle avait à peu près compris ses paroles, et ne semblait pas en apprécier le sens.

- Moi avoir volé ça pour vous maintenant au gymnase !

- Hum… Je ne voudrais pas paraitre impoli, mais il a raison… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus classe… Nos tenues de Quidditch, elles ne sont pas belles ?

- _Quidditch ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Non, vous m'écoutez, retirez tout ça, et vous vous changez. Illico presto les deux zigottos !_

Cormac ne comprit pas, sans pour autant que Marcus ne prenne la peine de lui traduire. Ce dernier leva d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel, et parla d'un ton irrité.

- On s'en fout que la couleur ne mette pas en valeur ton teint de beau-gosse, Mclaggen ! On ne met pas de tenue moldue appartenant à on ne sait trop qui, porté pour faire de l'exercice… Genre le gars, déjà qu'il a le sens impur, il a transpiré dedans toutes les fois où il l'a porté, et on doit le porter à notre tour ? Ouais, mais non merci, le Bouffondor.

- De toute façon, toi, tu ne te laves jamais, alors ne dis pas que c'est le véritable problème… Et puis, ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ! Il a dû être lavé après chaque séance, logiquement ! répliqua sèchement Cormac, quelque peu vexé.

À cette réponse, il se tourna alors vers son ennemi pour se défendre, et ne vit ainsi pas Mathilde revenir, puis fouiller allégrement dans les tiroirs d'une commode. Ce fut la voix de Mclaggen mi intriguée mi perplexe qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? demanda précautionneusement le Gryffondor, en la voyant sortir une paire de ciseaux.

- Moi m'occuper de tête à vous, parce que vous moi rendre énervée ! grogna-t-elle en s'avançant vers Marcus, les ciseaux claquant lame contre lame.

Celui-ci recula doucement, en se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur arrivée, cette fois-ci.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà, mon humour de merde !

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Sur ceux, je vais dormir !

Et votre avis m'interesse !_ J'aime lire vos reveiws autant que Mathilde aime les ciseaux._ (Donc beaucoup, je vous assure)

Bisous bisous ! Djouh-djouh.


	8. Cormac 2

BONJOUUUUUUR !

Comment allez-vous ? me voici donc avec le nouveau chapitre. Bon, je vous préviens... Des fois, je me fais peut à moi même avec mon humour sacrément merdique !

**_Spécial dédicace à Linda, pour ce chapitre, haha !_**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Cormac

.

.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? demanda précautionneusement le Gryffondor, en la voyant sortir une paire de ciseaux.

- Moi m'occuper de tête à vous, parce que vous moi rendre énervée ! grogna-t-elle en s'avançant vers Marcus, les ciseaux claquant lame contre lame.

Cormac la regarda faire, mi amusé mi intrigué. Que préparait-elle donc, avec ces ciseaux en main et son air passablement agacé plaqué au visage ? Tant qu'elle commençait par Flint, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Autant se contenter de d'abord observer ce qu'elle ferait du troll, pour ensuite la maitriser si nécessaire, si elle envisageait une attaque sur sa personne.

Tandis que le Serpentard se mettait à courir à travers la pièce pour échapper à la petite moldue, Cormac observa le reste du groupe d'un œil distrait. Pas que la scène ne soit pas intéressante… Mais elle le sera d'autant plus lorsque Mathilde tiendra Flint à sa merci. Ce qui se fit assez rapidement…

- Si toi pas arrêter, moi pas aider toi, donc toi débrouiller tout seul pour sortir ! Menaça-t-elle, sans cesser de faire claquer son arme.

Non sans un grognement plaintif, Marcus s'arrêta, sous le regard hilare de son ennemi au blason félin. Une fois près de lui, la jeune femme agrippa alors sa cape verte, et lui enleva prestement. Elle récupéra ensuite son instrument, préalablement coincé entre ses dents, puis entreprit de découper l'écusson et les franges de tissus supplémentaires en bas du teeshirt, mais laissa le pantalon et les bras intacts. Enfin, Cormac l'aperçut examiner alternativement les protections antichocs qui ornaient ses tibias et ses bras, puis une voix fluette lui ordonna de les retirer. Conscient que sans la moldue, aucun d'entre eux ne serait aller aussi loin, Marcus obéit sans concession, tandis que son double Gryffondor commençait à en faire de même de sa propre initiative.

Mais peine perdue, car Mathilde se tournait déjà vers lui, en faisant de nouveau claquer ses lames l'une contre l'autre. Tous les observaient, et même Théodore avait levé les yeux de son bouquin pour les observer, trop peureux de rater la scène, ne serait-ce qu'une demi seconde. Et puis de toute façon, le jeune Nott devait se contenter des images, non ? Puisqu'ils étaient en France…

- Maintenant, tour à toi ! annonça-t-elle en un sourire.

Sa réflexion se stoppa nette dans son élan, pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la moldue. Bon sang, il ne bougeait pas, mais avait envie de s'enfuir en courant de la salle… L'air réprobateur de chacun de ses camarades l'en dissuadant fortement, puisque tous savaient que la moldue, aussi caractérielle soit-elle, leur était indispensable jusqu'à leur sortie. Cormac, bien que très Gryffondor dans l'âme, ne put résister devant le regard meurtrier des trois Serpentard, ainsi que celui agacé du Poufsouffle.

- Bon, s'il le faut vraiment… céda-t-il en entrouvrant les bras.

Mathilde s'occupa alors du Lion, qui se laissa tripoter sans protester, sous le regard en biais de Marcus. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, ce qui parut assez étrange aux yeux du Lion. Son air mauvais était-il dû à la vision de ce que ressemblait également sa propre tenue, ou était-ce autre chose ? Parce que la dernier solution semblait plus envisageable… Ce n'était pas son corps, qu'il regardait, mais bien le visage de Cormac, d'un air mauvais.

- Bon, on y va maintenant ? pressa Zacharias avec une moue arrogante. Ce n'est pas que je meurs de faim, mais bon, un peu quand même.

- Oh, ça va toi, tu ne vas pas mourir de faim ! rétorqua Théodore, tout en fermant brusquement son livre. Rassure-toi, tes réserves sont larges ! Alors s'il te plait Smith, met la en veilleuse, et fiche nous la paix. Tu nous auras assez créé d'ennuis pour l'année. Et même pour l'année prochaine.

- Je confirme, maugréèrent Hestia et Ginny d'une quasi même voix.

Vexé que tous se liguent contre lui, le blaireau croisa les bras et son expression se renfrogna, tandis que Mathilde finissait son œuvre sur le Gryffondor. Visiblement contente d'elle, ses ciseaux claquèrent de nouveau dans un bruit assourdissant, avant de voler à travers la pièce, dans un super lancé visant l'horrible œuvre d'un autre élève. Puis en un temps record, la moldue entreprit d'ouvrir une des fenêtres menant à la rue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà, vous pouvoir partir par-là ! annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

La première personne à se précipiter vers l'issue fut la blonde, qui jugea de la hauteur et de l'accessibilité du trottoir. Une fois assurée que son jugement restait favorable, Hestia entreprit de passer une jambe par-dessus la balustrade, puis une deuxième, avant de sauter au sol, un peu plus bas. Certes, elle descendait du rez-de-chaussée, mais la légère hauteur n'était pas à prendre à la rigolade, et Cormac se doutait bien que cette idée avait traversé la maligne Serpentard. Pourquoi prendre le risque de se promener avec un membre blessé, telle qu'une cheville tordue par exemple, dans une situation comme celle-ci ? Déjà que dans le lot, Théodore Nott semblait le seul susceptible de connaitre des sorts de guérison, très difficiles à réaliser… Encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de soigner ses actuels camarades imposés.

Après un bref regard jeté aux autres, le Gryffondor s'aperçut que Zacharias Smith s'était bien rincé l'œil face aux gestes de la Serpentard… Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

- Hé, Hestia ! s'exclama Marcus, un sourire en coin plaqué aux lèvres. Y'a Smith qui en a bien profité… Ah, les jupes d'uniforme, cette invention révolutionnaire.

Seul un sifflement offusqué de l'extérieur lui répondit.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je plaide non coupable ! se défendit-il alors. Punaise, Flint, t'es vraiment trop con.

- J'en connais un qui veut mourir avant de résoudre cette affaire, se moqua alors Cormac, d'un air plus allègre que taquin.

Lassé, semblerait-il, de leur histoire à dormir debout, Théodore et Ginny descendirent à leur tour, un large sourire illuminant leur visage… Enfin, ils allaient quitter cette étrange prison, ce lycée moldu. Et le Lion ne pouvait être que d'accord avec eux le groupe ne pouvait pas s'estimer tiré d'affaire, mais au moins, une nouvelle étape était franchie.

- Bon, voilà, vous avez gagné. Je refuse de descendre, et je me convertis au moldunisme, chantonna le blaireau. Je reste avec Mathilde !

La concernée fronça les sourcils en entendant son prénom, n'ayant visiblement pas tout compris. Tandis qu'un vague « quoi ? » marqué de son accent français retentissait dans la pièce, Cormac poussait le blaireau vers la fenêtre. Comment expliquer, une fois rentrer, qu'ils avaient laissaient le bougre d'idiot derrière eux, sans aucun remord ? Ce dernier tenta, en s'accrochant à Mathilde, de résister à l'emprise du Lion, sans succès. Même son air arrogant et ses insultes n'y changèrent rien, et ne l'empêchèrent pas de se faire littéralement traîner vers la sortie.

- Gros troll roux ! Espèce d'Ombrage ! Traitre des Alpes ! Sale gueux ! Brûle dans les flammes de l'enfer avec Lulu ! ON M'AGGREEEEEEEEEESSE ! hurlait-il, alors que Cormac tentait vainement de le bâillonner de sa main pour éviter que toute l'école ne soit avertie de leur fuite.

- Putain, mais tais-toi donc ! rugit alors Marcus, qui le sépara brusquement de Mathilde.

Celle-ci protesta mollement, mais ne comprenant pas grand-chose à la situation, ne s'agitait pas vraiment de bon cœur. Zacharias, lui, parfaitement conscient d'emmerder son monde, continua ses actes, assez désinvolte dans l'âme. Puis il finit enfin par descendre, sous le regard exaspéré de Cormac, qui se tourna pour regarder Mathilde, afin de la remercier. Alors qu'il s'avançait pour lui serrer la main, Marcus saisit fermement la jeune femme par la taille, et la fit basculer sur son épaule. Même ses coups dans le dos et ses griffures n'y changeaient rien, et choquée, elle fut forcée de sortir de la classe avec le Serpentard, par la fenêtre. Son chapeau tomba au sol, tandis que le Gryffondor gagnait à son tour le trottoir à leur suite, sans y prêter attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Flint ?! Non mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ?!

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on a plus besoin d'elle, si ? répondit-il alors le plus simplement du monde, d'un ton calme et posé, comme si enlever et séquestrer une moldue était tout à fait naturel.

Par le string rose de Godric… La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Cormac à ce moment, fut de se demander ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter pareille équipe de bras cassés, abrutis et arriérés par les coups de soleil anglais, et carburant à la Bierraubeurre un peu trop pimentée…

En descendant à son tour, Cormac aperçut Théodore, qui hurlait à son tour, mais d'indignation et d'effroi.

- ON VA AVOIR LES FLICS MOLDUS A NOS TROUSSES POUR KIDNAPPING ! MARCUS REPOSE CETTE MOLDUE AU SOL TOUT DE SUITE OU JE T'ÉTRANGLE, PUIS JE TUE TON FANTÔME !

.

* * *

Voilà voilà, vous avez le droit (_ou le devoir même_), de **me pendre** pour ce truc muche.

A bientôt pour la suite quand même ?

Bisous, Djouh.


End file.
